Peter's Girls
by EvilTwins0Chi0Ciz
Summary: This is a story about the Golden Age of Narnia. Telling what happened when the siblings were kings and queens. Please Read and Review. This is our first Narnia Fic. this is a realy bad summary. soz!
1. Prologue

Prologue

During the Golden reign of the Pevensie Children it is unknown whether any of the monarchs had children or were even married. It is true that Susan and Lucy never married but both Peter and Edmund did. Edmund married at the young age of 18. The lady was a noble from Calorman. Peter married the same day as Edmund at the age of 21. His bride was from the Lone Islands. It was said that both brides were the jewels of there respective courts. Two years into their marriages, both queens found themselves pregnant. Peter's wife had her baby first, Edmund's in a matter of 2 days later. Unfortunately both died in childbirth.

Both kings had baby girls to care for so neither had time to mourn but the court.

The young princesses were named Ciz and Chi.

They grew up to be beautiful young women.

They had a lovely life with doting aunts and they grew up like sisters.

This is their story.

_Hi everyone. For all you Narnia lovers out there, the only thing we own from this fantastic series is the plot and any characters that you don't recognise. Please Review._

_Lv_

_The Evil Twins_


	2. Chapter 1 17 years later

_We don't own anything but what you don't recognise! Enjoy!_

Chapter 1

The year of the badger: the princesses are almost 17

The princess Ciz was brushing her hair when she heard someone shouting "Princess" over and over.

She knew that voice. She ran to the window and leaned out, her hair falling across her face. "Hello."

"CORIN!" she shouted pulling her head back in the window.

She ran down the four flights of stairs and out the front doors her hair flying behind her. She flung herself at the tall, dark-haired, blue-eyed, 17-year-old boy [a/n I know he's supposed to be sandy haired but in this story it's different! who stood a little way off. "I didn't know you were coming!" she mumbled into his chest.

"Hey, hey, this is a lovely welcome. But the whole royal family are coming from Archenland."

"Where are they all?" She said.

"I rode ahead to see you on your birthday!" he smiled down at her. They heard a cough from behind them which made them break apart.

"It's only me!" was an amused voice.

"Chi I'm going to kill you. Don't ever do that again!" Ciz said spinning round and looking very pale.

"Hiya!" Chi said to Corin.

"You remember my little cousin Chi." Ciz said.

"Hey… I'm only two days younger than you!"

"Yes but I'm still older!" Corin just stood there laughing at the cousins.

"Oi, what's so funny??" Ciz said, pouting up at him.

"You two!" he said, snaking his arm around her waist.

"Ciz, Chi, where are you two?" came Peter's voice.

"We're out here Papa!" Ciz called back, stepping away from Corin.

The high king came outside and Chi said, "Look who has come uncle."

"Why Corin my boy how are you?"

"very well your majesty. I came early to see your daughter and niece sir."

Chi gave Ciz a knowing look.

"Ciz your aunts want to see you in the throne room. And Chi, your father requested your presence in the throne room as well. Off you go!"

"yes sir!" they said in unison.

"that was just a bit creepy." Corin said, laughing.

The girls walked off trying to look dignified while giggling and chatting about the ball that was to take place the next night.

"now Corin, I believe that your brother is coming to visit our court tomorrow for the girl's ball." Peter said, after the girls had walked out of hearing range.

"yes, my Lord. He is looking forward to it. I'm not sure how he will react; our castle in Archenland is nothing on the splendour of Cair Paravel."

"now why have you come a day early, Corin?"

"ah, to see the girls?" he replied sounding nervous.

"I see. Now the truth!"

_Here goes…I may as well ask him now… just grit your teeth and do it_ Corin thought.

"Your majesty, it is my wish to ask your daughter to marry me at tomorrow's ball. I came early to ask for your permission."

Peter laughed then said, "I knew it! Edmund owes me!"

"you had a bet on me asking to marry Ciz?"

"yes, what else are fathers and uncles for."

"ok? So do I get an answer" he asked, hastily adding, "your majesty."

"yes. Now listen carefully. I would love to have you as a son in law, but I do not know if I want my little girl to get married yet."

"with all due respect sir, she is 17, I believe that she is not little anymore."

"you wouldn't understand. Not unless you loved someone with all your heart."

"I do your daughter."

Acting as if he hadn't heard Peter continued, "she is so much like her mother. I will think about your request and will inform you of my decision tomorrow."

"yes sir"

"now let us see what mischief those to are creating."

Corin laughed and followed the high king up the stairs and into the castle of Cair Paravel.

Meanwhile, Chi and Ciz were almost at the throne room.

"What do you think Uncle Peter wanted to ask Corin?" Chi asked.

"don't know but should we scare them as they come up the stairs?"

"yep"

"hide in that niche. And what are we going to do?"

"I do not know."

"let's just step out as they come past. You know what my father is like."

"everything is as it seems, nothing shall disturb the peace and nothing unexpected will ever happen in this castle." Chi said, mimicking her uncle.

Ciz started laughing but stopped suddenly.

"what"

"their getting close."

As Peter and Corin reached the top of the steps Chi and Ciz stepped out from the niche. Peter took a step backward, wavering on the edge before composing himself. Corin started but just shook his head.

"what have I told you two?" Peter said, turning from the young cool dad, too the angry 'my daughters can't do anything right' type of dad.

"don't disturb the peace in the castle." They said together.

"yes, everything is as it seems, nothing shall disturb the peace and nothing unexpected will ever happen in this castle."

The two girls started laughing as they walked to the door of the throne room followed by the High King and the Prince of Archenland.

_Review and we'll update faster!_

_Lv_

_The Evil Twins_


End file.
